


Voting Pole for the 66th Hunger Games

by Dazzleshine18



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzleshine18/pseuds/Dazzleshine18
Relationships: Adira/Lance Strongbow, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 2





	Voting Pole for the 66th Hunger Games

Hey all I know that my story is still in the working progress, but I thought that it would be fun to make a voting pole so you all can cast in your votes and tell me who you think is going to win the 66th Hunger Games in the comments because I am very interested in who you think is going to win also I think others would be interested to know as well. Before the winner is reviled at the end of the story. So here is the voting pole and I hope you all enjoy.

Girl Tributes 

1: Ruby from District 1  
2: Abigail from District 2  
3: Emily from District 3  
4: Lauren from District 4  
5: Felicity from District 5  
6: Danielle from District 6  
7: Isabelle from District 7  
8: Cassandra from District 8  
9: Poppy from District 9  
10: Rapunzel from District 10  
11: Adira from District 11  
12: Holly from District 12 

Boy Tributes 

1: James from District 1  
2: Lance from District 2  
3: Varian from District 3  
4: Daniel from District 4  
5: Tom from District 5  
6: Peter from District 6  
7: Ryan from District 7  
8: Max from District 8  
9: Alex from District 9  
10: Eugene from District 10  
11: Eric from District 11  
12: Ron from District 12


End file.
